


Alex 4

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 4

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

So, Heero… you love me, right?

Duo… what have you done?

What kind of answer is that?!

The sane one. You are not an insecure man. You know I love you. Any time you have to ask that question, it means you’ve done something that I’m likely to… not be happy about.

You’re so suspicious!

No. Just experienced. And experience is the best teacher. The last time you asked that question, you were calling to tell me you broke your arm trying to skateboard.

Those things are hard! Anybody could have slipped like that!

And the time before that you were bringing home a puppy…

That was not my fault… Ferdinand was supposed to eventually go home to live with Mei.

Then there was the time I came home from work to find a backhoe in our backyard installing a playground big enough for a daycare.

I really didn’t think you’d mind…

And I think neither one of us wants to discuss the incident with the science fair project.

Are you never going to let me hear the end of that?

So just out with it. What have you done this time?

Nothing! And I resent the implication that I can’t just come and ask a simple question for no real reason!

Wait… you went out shopping with Alex today, didn’t you?

What are you trying to say?

That after all these years, you still cannot say no to a God child.

Hey! I say no all the time!

The one and only time you ever said no to Mei was when she asked for her own Gundam.

Only because Sally threatened to do something really nasty sounding to my balls if I even thought about it…

You’re really not defending your position here.

Oh. Yeah. Good point.

So? What is it this time, Duo?

Nothing!

…

But… just hypothetically, how would you feel about a fifty gallon aquarium in the study?

I’m going to kill you.

But… you still love me, right?


End file.
